


I Can Never Stay Mad at You

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: The Summer Surprise [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Harrison's heart gets broken, Haz, M/M, Making up and making out, Summer, Tom saves the Day, Upset Harrison Osterfield, cuddly Tom Holland, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Part 2 of The Summer SurpriseWARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Series: The Summer Surprise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Can Never Stay Mad at You

Harrison gingerly knocked on the door to his flat, and Tom swung the door open. 

“Why are you here?” Tom demanded. “I thought you didn’t want to see me, I thought you were off with Natalie or whatever” 

And then Harrison broke down, he just started crying and Tom dropped his annoyed face and rushed to Harrison side, holding him close. 

“Shhhh, Haz come on let’s go inside, come on Monty” He said softly. 

Harrison wiped his eyes, and nodded slowly. 

“Harrison what’s wrong?” Tom questioned worriedly 

“Natalie and I broke up, she told me it was just a “summer fling” and then I left” Harrison sobbed into Tom. 

There was a very wet patch on Tom’s jacket from Harrison’s tears but he didn’t mind, he got to hold and comfort Harrison, so he was more than fine. 

“I’m so sorry, Harrison I really am!” Tom said sympathetically, although he wasn’t really…. Well he was sorry for Haz, but not for the Natalie part. 

Tom pulled Harrison closer and Harrison buried himself in Tom’s neck. 

“I don’t know why I always get the rubbish ones” Harrison mumbled into Tom, 

Tom shivered as he felt Harrison’s warm breath on his neck. 

“Its ok, something was just telling you she wasn’t the right one” Tom murmured back. 

“I don’t get why I have to be used like this all the time” Haz cried.

“Shh, I think you should stop thinking about it now, alright?” Tom replied calming his friend. 

“Alright” Haz nodded back, 

“What do you want to do?” Tom asked 

“Can we just chill?” Harrisoned muttered back. 

“Sure, I turned the spa on for when you were going to come, so we can chill in there” Tom replied trying to lift the mood, 

Harrison nodded, 

“Get changed then div” Tom said, Harrison smiled back at the tease and Tom’s heart almost burst with butterflies and love hearts. 

So Harrison got changed and the two boys hopped into their outdoor spa, Tom sat on his knees, and Harrison sat in the corner looking pretty glum. 

“Come here mate” Tom said beckoning him over. 

Haz smiled a small smile and moved closer to Tom, cuddling into him. Tom wrapped his arms around his best friend and Harrison snuggled into his shoulder.  
Tom really had to control his temptations here.  
Harrison on the other hand, didn’t even know what had come over him. He wanted to pull Tom closer and closer. As it was Harrison could feel Tom’s heart beat and he could feel Tom shiver every time he breathed over Tom’s back, so that wasn’t helping the feelings he was getting. He couldn’t resist these feelings. He knew he didn’t love Natalie, from the start but he didn’t know he was falling in love with Tom until now. 

“You ok?” Tom asked, and Harrison put his head up and nodded. 

“Yea thank you” Haz replied smiling a very warm smile. 

“Can I ask you a question Tom?” Harrison asked, his heart in his throat and his stomach churning with nerves. 

“Sure, hit me?” Tom replied, reluctantly letting go of Harrison. 

“What would you do if I ki-…….” But Harrison didn’t have the nerves to finish. 

“Never mind” he said quickly. 

“What were you going to say” Tom was shook.


End file.
